


Acting (Not Thinking)

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Canon, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shadowhunters!verse, Spoilers for episode: s01e12 Malec, s01e12 Malec fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be hell to pay when Alec returned to the Institute – whether that be from his parents, the Clave, the Branwell’s, or perhaps all three. But he knew he was doing the right thing. </p><p><i>He was following his heart.</i> </p><p>And his heart was pointing him in the direction of Magnus Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting (Not Thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING LET ME SLEEP YOU ASSHOLES ITS 6AM FUCK YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY.
> 
> Alternative alternative title: LOOK MUM I MADE THEM KISS ARE YOU PROUD OF ME YET???

Alec wasn’t thinking.

 

It was a strange feeling for him. He always thought everything through – usually too much, that he’d admit to. Every move was precise and decisive, every word was chosen with great care. He was responsible, cool headed, logical. His siblings were wild, and impulsive and incredible. Not Alec though; he was there to watch over them, keep them safe. He was about as exciting as his ancient grey sweater, the one with the holes and threading coming loose.

 

He was completely out of his comfort zone. He was free falling into uncharted territory and he more terrified than he’d ever been: more frightened than he’d ever been of Jace finding out his feelings for him, more frightened than he’d been battling demons, more frightened than the moment he had asked Lydia to marry him.

 

Alec wasn’t thinking; he was acting. Acting on feelings he’d shoved to the side, locked in a box and then thrown so far down the well of his mind that he hoped they’d never see the light of day again. He wasn’t allowed to feel those things. He had to be normal. He had a responsibility to uphold the Lightwood name. He had to run the Institute. He had to do his family proud.

 

And he genuinely believed that up until the moment that he stood at that altar, the elite and best of the Shadowhunter world watching on, his family waiting at the wings and Lydia blinking expectantly up at him, looking oh so beautiful and hopeful, that it made his heart break nearly as much as the thought of actually following through and marrying her did.

 

That realisation, a mumbled apology to his crestfallen bride, a surprised and encouraging nod from Isabelle later and Alec tore down the aisle, the shocked whispering of his peers floating over his head as his parents tried to loudly regain control of the situation. There would be hell to pay when Alec returned to the Institute – whether that be from his parents, the Clave, the Branwell’s or perhaps all three. But he knew he was doing the right thing.

 

_He was following his heart._

 

And his heart was pointing him in the direction of Magnus Bane’s apartment, over in Brooklyn. He ran all the way there, muscle memory taking over, letting the physical exertion wipe his mind clean of any nagging doubts trying to poke their way through.

 

He found himself outside of Magnus’s apartment, the wooden door watching him impassively. Alec prayed to the Angel that Magnus would be home, so he wasn’t just hammering against the door of an empty apartment.

 

The door opened, revealing Magnus looking as incredible as always, wearing another wacky yet oddly stylish garment, his hair artfully mussed in a way that made Alec envious, eyes lined with silver and black kohl. His face had an irritated expression that meant he was not best pleased that someone had interrupted ‘the Magnificent Magnus’ from his work, but it quickly smoothed out into confusion and surprise at seeing Alec standing in his door.

 

Alec realised how he looked: red and sweaty from running (totally not because he was nervous at all), dressed in a gold tux with a bowtie hanging loose around his neck. He probably looked half-mad and at that moment, he felt like it.

 

“Alec? What are you doing he-“

 

Magnus was cut off as Alec pushed Magnus with a firm hand to his chest, backwards into the apartment with a confidence he wasn’t sure he possessed, kicking the door shut behind him like an afterthought.

 

Alec backed Magnus up until his back hit a wall and he was stuck between it and Alec. He paused for a second, giving Magnus time to object. His mouth was open, apparently surprised by Alec’s uncharacteristic brazenness. Alec related – he was just as a surprised. Izzy and Jace would be proud of him if they could see him, though he was pretty glad that they couldn’t.

 

When Magnus said nothing, Alec leaned down closing the gap between their lips. His lips were as soft as they looked and had a slightly fruity tang to them, no doubt from lip gloss. He nipped lightly at Magnus’s lips, trying to get another taste of it. Alec cradled Magnus’s face gently between his hands, his skin warm to touch and apparently the action was enough to make Magnus react. Magnus’s own hands traced the sides of Alec’s torso before finally deciding to tangle themselves in his hair as he returned the kiss with same enthusiasm as Alec, though with an obvious practiced ease that Alec lacked from his inexperience.

 

The speed that Alec’s heart was beating had only ever been matched by the adrenaline of a fight or hunt, but this method was much more pleasurable. Magnus was flush against him, the height difference making Alec’s neck ache a little as Magnus dragged him closer, but Alec paid it no mind. This felt right to Alec, like something had clicked into place at long last. He was, dare he say it, happy.

 

He pulled back after a few moments and rested his forehead against Magnus’s, taking a small note of satisfaction that Alec hadn’t been the only one affected by the kiss, if Magnus’s flushed skin was anything to go by.

 

“You, me. Date? Next Friday?” Alec could speak multiple languages, but embarrassingly, a single kiss reverted him back to caveman speech. He took a breath and tried to compose an actual sentence. “Let me take you out this Friday?”

 

Magnus watched him, cat eyes unreadable. For one horrifying moment Alec wondered if he’d completely misread his signals. Platonic bros totally told each other that they’d ‘unlocked something inside of me’ all the time right? What if Alec was wrong and had jumped to conclusions? He’d practically just assaulted Magnus in his own home. Then Magnus smiled, and Alec felt the coil of anxiety building in his belly melt away at the sight.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus replied slowly, as if he were talking to a particularly incompetent child. It might have been annoying if it was anyone else, but apparently Magnus had picked up on his penchant for over thinking and was trying to make himself perfectly clear. “There is nothing on this earth that I would desire more.” He paused, a look of exaggerated thinking settling on his features. “Well actually, that’s not true. I can think of one thing I’d desire more but I can’t have you thinking that I put out before the third date now, can I?”

 

Alec flushed at the implication but couldn’t find it in himself to be all that embarrassed: after all he felt exactly the same way. Instead, he rolled his eyes and grinned, Magnus’s smile seemingly infectious and brushed his lips against Magnus’s in a barely-there kiss. “It’s a date.”

 

Magnus’s smile grew into a full blown grin at the Shadowhunter’s joy. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I fixed it (and by 'it', I mean the whole Lydia/Alec subplot - like my heart literally cannot take the stress of not knowing of what exactly is going to happen along with the heartache this is giving both of my sons), I can go to sleep now. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed my first Malec fic - this was certainly never the circumstances I ever expected to post a Malec fic under, though I've been in the TMI fandom for a good six years or so. It's about time I wrote a fic for one of my first ships.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
